Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical networks may also include various network elements such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, couplers, etc. configured to perform various operations within the network.
However, each of these network elements may also introduce polarization dependent effects on the signals traveling through the network. These effects may cause the various components of the polarization states of the signals to experience varying degrees of loss or gain, thus causing unequal power levels of the various polarization components of the signals. This inequality of power may cause information or data carried by the signals to become distorted or lost.